Elimination of emboli from vessels in the body will be made easy and safe by the use of a percutaneous mechanical spiral embolus removal device. This device has been shown to be feasible and will undergo engineering improvements to yield a unit ready for clinical trials. In vitro evaluation of its clot removal abilities will be performed in a specially constructed test model under various conditions of blood flow and pressure. Different physical states of emboli will be evaluated. A mathematical model of the spiral catheter - emboli interface will also be developed in an attempt to optimize transfer rate.